


I Get A Little Bit Nervous (Around You)

by glitterminghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, Love at First Sight, M/M, confident gay junhui, minghao is a panicked gay, seventeen is a mess in this lol, supportive gay zhou rui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterminghao/pseuds/glitterminghao
Summary: in which minghao gets a little nervous when he thinks of the cute guy at the other side of the room





	I Get A Little Bit Nervous (Around You)

Minghao usually likes attention, especially when it's given to him while he's performing or when he knows he looks good and people just can't stop staring at him.

But today he looked like a whole mess. He didn't wash his hair this morning, and he only wore a worn out moss green hoodie that he found near his bed. He's not even sure if he washed it after the last time he wore it.

But the cute guy sitting with his friends at the other side of the cafe _still_ wouldn't stop glancing at him. Minghao didn't know if the guy was judging him, or just looking at something in his general direction. But Minghao sure as hell wished he dressed up a bit more nicely today if he knew someone this cute would be at the cafe his cousin works at.

Minghao saw the cute guy stand up and walk to the counter where his cousin is manning the cash register. Minghao averted his eyes from the counter and stared out the window by his right. He didn't want his cousin to catch him staring at the pretty stranger and get teased about it endlessly back home. So instead he just watched as a bird perched on a tree branch outside and sang to its heart's content.

It took approximately two minutes until Minghao's attention was drawn away from the window. His cousin Rui just sat down on the seat across from him with a plate of red velvet cake in his hand and slid it to Minghao's side of the table with a smile.

"Hui asked me to play matchmaker and deliver you this."

Minghao was momentarily confused, and he figured his confusion showed through his expressions since his cousin just smiled harder. "The guy across the cafe bought you this, silly. His name's Junhui and I've been watching the two of you eye-fuck each other since he came in." Minghao couldn't help but blush, and he knew for certain that his ears must have turned red too.

"I was surprised when he asked me who you are. You see, he basically lives here already since he's here all the damn time and he knows everyone who ever comes in here. So I figured he was just curious about you because you're an unfamiliar face. But one look at him and I immediately knew he was into you."

Rui kept rambling on and on about his conversation with Junhui, but to be honest Minghao didn't really understand much of his story. He's been in America for so long that it became hard for him to keep up with the speedy Chinese lines that he used to hear so often.

Minghao could've sworn he dozed off for a second in the middle of Rui's dumb story about how he knew Minghao and Junhui are meant to be together the moment he saw them in the same room.

Junhui is cute, Minghao has to admit. But he was only gonna be here for two months and he didn't want to fall for someone he can't be with. Besides, Minghao doubts the cute guy even speaks Chinese. His table is filled with about a dozen of rowdy boys in fancy clothes who all converse with a language that Minghao guesses is Korean.

"I can almost hear your thoughts, Xiao Hao." Minghao really hated that nickname, and that just made Rui want to use it more.

"You might have grown up in America but I still know you pretty well. And I can tell you're really into Junhui." His cousin had a sly grin on his face, and even before Minghao could stop him, Rui was already on his feet and making his way to the table at the end of the cafe.

Minghao watched as his older cousin made gestures that he couldn't decipher the meaning, and then saw both Rui and Junhui look back at him. He felt his cheeks burn in embarassment so he looked away and pretended to take a sip from his empty cup of coffee just to seem busy.

Minghao's attention, however, was ripped away from his cup when he heard a loud noise. Junhui's friends were whooping and making teasing sounds at Junhui who was walking towards Minghao. He thinks he even heard one of them shout "go get him, tiger" in English amidst all the Korean words of encouragement. Rui was also watching the scene unfold from the cash register, his usually angelic smile now turned into a smile like cheshire cat's.

And then Minghao realized it. _Holy shit_ , Junhui was walking towards him.

His hands automatically flew to his hair to nervously brush his bangs back into their proper place. Minghao's hair was beyond damaged so it didn't really workㅡso he just fiddled with the sleeve of his hoodie while waiting for the dreaded confrontation with the man heㅡas Rui described itㅡwas eye-fucking with for the past 20 minutes.

"Hey." Junhui finally said as he sat down on the seat across from his. Minghao looked up from his cup and _oh god_ he looked much more beautiful up close compared to just looking at him from the other side of the room. And did he just speak to Minghao in Chinese? Did the world really hate him that much to present him with a boy so charming who also speaks his language _but_ he can never have?

"You still there?"

Minghao blinked. And blinked again. "What did you say?"

This just made Junhui chuckle, his eyes crinkling and his smile growing wider like one would when looking at a cute puppy. "I asked why you aren't eating your red velvet cake. Do you not like it?" Junhui picked up the fork and took a slice, holding it near Minghao's mouth.

Junhui's friends made squealing noises from behind them, as if they were watching a romantic drama and the two main characters were finally doing something romantic together. Then Minghao realized that that's exactly what was happening to him right now, and his stress levels increased tremendously.

Forcing himself to believe that he's only doing it so he wouldn't embarrass Junhui, Minghao accepted the offer. The cake was good. He had to admit that no matter how annoying, his cousin Rui is undeniably good at his job.

The noises became louder, and the tips of Minghao's ears turned crimson as Junhui smiled at him, obviously pleased. "Sorry you had to meet my idiotic friends. They probably ruined your relaxation time here."

"No! Not at all." Minghao was quick to interject. "They seem nice. Besides, I'm only here because I don't know the way back home without Rui-ge."

Junhui hummed thoughtfully, as if he was considering something. "Hey, how about I walk you back home? You seem bored out of your mind. Some cool air and having me company might do you well. I can tour you around too, if you want." He gave Minghao a kilowatt smile that was probably brighter than the lights in the cafe. How could Minghao bring himself to reject the offer?

"Sure." He answered with a small smile.

His newly found friend made his way to Rui in the cashier and Minghao spent an awkward two minutes just watching the two boys talk. Rui was making wild gestures with his hands againㅡlike tapping on his wrist before making a big circle with his armsㅡwhat the fuck did that even mean?

Junhui came back quickly, cheeks flushed, and all ready to go. He didn't even ask before taking Minghao's bag and carrying itㅡand the younger boy wished he didn't have to leave in two months and have to pass up on the opportunity to date such a gentleman.

"Shall we?" Junhui asked, holding his hand out for him to hold. Minghao looked out the window and saw that it was raining. Neither of them had an umbrella to battle the rain and he didn't know how the hell they'd get home in this weather.

But it was an answer Minghao was willing to find out with Junhui.


End file.
